


Não preciso de você pra nada

by Co_Star



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co_Star/pseuds/Co_Star
Summary: Dante descobre a verdadeira diferença entre necessidade e desejo, contrariando tudo aquilo que ele acredita, graças a Athina.(Minha primeira songfic, escrita para meu casal original criado para a fanfic de Universo Alternativo de Gundam Wing "Tentando a Sorte").





	Não preciso de você pra nada

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Segundas Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/369327) by Co-Star. 



> Disclaimer  
> Songfic baseada na canção"Não preciso de você pra nada", letra de Luan Santana e Douglas Cesar, interpretada por Luan Santana e Luísa Sonza.  
> https://youtu.be/qm1uUi7_Un0

 

**Não preciso de você pra nada**

_Por mim tá tudo certo_  
Não ter você por perto  
Tô dormindo bem

Fazia tempo que ele não a via. Não tempo demais, mas suficiente para notar que ela não fazia falta. Nada na sua rotina se alterava com a ausência dela. Dormia bem, acordava cedo, como sempre, pronto e desperto, o dia de tarefas não o perdoava. Despertava disposto mesmo depois de uma noite de festa, mesmo depois de reencontrá-la, após algum tempo.

O debute daquele ano fora um evento pequeno realizado no terraço ajardinado do Sundance, no coração de Manhattan. Ele havia se esgueirado para longe da agitação e se acomodado em um banco voltado para a vista, mas passado alguns minutos ela o encontrou e sentou-se ao seu lado. Trazia consigo uma nuvem de perfume que a anunciou antes mesmo de ele poder vê-la consigo:

_Não sabia que já tinha voltado. -ela comentou, sem rancor, mas sem emoção.

_Ontem. -mencionou, pragmático.

Não se encararam, pensativos, apenas seguiram olhando adiante. Do alto da cobertura, podiam ver todos os milhares de prédios acesos, fazendo a vez das estrelas naquele céu escuro. Tanto havia acontecido na última vez que estiveram juntos.

_Pensei que iria me ligar. -ela ronronou, baixando o rosto.

_Surgiram assuntos mais prementes a serem cuidados.

Ela assentiu, frustrada, mas composta, e abraçou-se, a pele exposta a brisa gelada, o vestido que trajava leve e sem mangas. Já era Primavera, mas o Inverno parecia resistente em partir e a noite estava estranhamente fria para o mês de Abril.

Ele tirou o blazer e cobriu os ombros dela, contudo, ela sacudiu a cabeça, recusando a gentileza, e se afastou, dizendo:

_Dante, você precisa decidir o que é realmente importante para você.

Ele ergueu-se ao passo que ela saiu, e depois de correr a vista pelo cenário da festa, não achou nada de interesse e retornou para sua mansão.

 _Trabalho numa boa_  
Seu cheiro saiu da roupa  
Ando levando bem

Os dias passavam rápido demais para serem gastos com reminiscências. Estava ocupado hoje como estivera ontem, como estivera sempre, com questões a serem resolvidas que não permitiam a interrupção por leviandades. Enquanto estivesse cumprindo com suas responsabilidades de forma excelente, vivia perfeitamente bem. Era uma pessoa que só funcionava se empenhada por um objetivo, dedicada a seu dever.

Ajeitou a gravata uma última vez e procurou o paletó no cabide para vesti-lo. Segurando-o com as duas mãos, primeiro analisou-o com olhos duros e depois aspirou o tecido, procurando algo ali, mas já não havia vestígios quaisquer do perfume inebriante dela.

Franziu a testa. Somente uma lavagem fora necessária para apagar o cheiro de mar e de flor.

Encontrou Stefans no bar do hotel antes de juntarem-se aos demais amigos para jantarem.

_Você acha que fez bem ao agir assim? -Stefans investigou ao saber o que houve no evento do fim-de-semana.

_Por que me questiona? -Dante, antes debruçado sobre o copo, aprumou a postura e voltou-se para o amigo.

_Athina não pode ser tratada desse modo. Não depois de tudo que aconteceu. Ela não vai te esperar para sempre.

_Por que não?

_Porque ela quer ser feliz.

_Não tenho intenção de impedi-la.

_Por Deus, Dante… ouça o que está dizendo. -Stefans riu. -Pode ter certeza que ela também não vai deixar você fazer isso. -e tomou a última dose do uísque. -Não foi apenas você quem voltou à cidade.

Dante arqueou uma sobrancelha e terminou sua bebida também.

_Ela foi vista com Ezra na  _soirée_  dos Baumgarten. Dessa vez ele não volta para casa sem ela.

Ergueram-se das banquetas e seguiram para o restaurante. Essa era outra informação que Dante não sabia como entender.

O que isso importava para ele?

Fora justamente essa a questão que Athina lhe fizera.

O que, de fato, era importante para ele?

 _Dizem que o corpo acostuma  
Sem pele na pele, o frio vai embo_ ra

_É que cuidar da minha vida parece não ter mais sentido agora_

_Dante… -Stefans murmurou sufocado, chamando sua atenção, e fez um movimento com a cabeça, obrigando-o a olhar para frente, deparando-se com o diabo de quem falavam.

Ezra ajudava Athina a vestir seu casaco, ganhando dela um olhar gentil de agradecimento e um afago no braço.

_Boa-noite, Yuy, Darlian. -o rapaz notou-os primeiro e, sem pretensão, cumprimentou-os, a voz imponente indicando que ele sabia-se ocupante de uma posição privilegiada.

_Lawens. -Stefans mesurou com a cabeça, simpático.

_Boa-noite. -Athina solfejou, seus olhos parando em Dante, e não sabia se era choque ou ofensa o que encontrava na expressão carregada dele.

Stefans observou as duas reações, mas seguiu natural, entabulando alguma conversa fácil com Ezra apenas para atenuar a apreensão do momento. Ezra também agia como se nada inadequado estivesse ocorrendo, por mais que todos soubessem o que Athina e Dante sentiam um pelo outro.

Embrulhando os ombros da moça com um braço, Ezra lançou um fito jovial e confiante para ela enquanto falava:

_Vamos, Athina?

_Claro. Até mais ver, rapazes. -ela respondeu, decidida quanto a não ter nada a esconder ou lamentar. Dante que pensasse o que quisesse, ela sabia que não devia nada a ele. Se ele não dava a importância adequada a tudo o que viveram, ela que não ia continuar fazendo isso sozinha. Ia aprender a aceitar o fim, de algum jeito. Acomodou sua cabeça em Ezra ao passo que rumavam para a saída, conversando e rindo como quem tem muito em comum.

Resistindo em olhar para trás, Dante fechou o cenho e encarou o chão.

O que tinha acontecido?

Por que era tão difícil vê-la tocando carinhosamente outro que não fosse ele, olhando dentro dos olhos de outro que não fosse ele? Por que tinha agora de imaginar ela beijando outro que não fosse ele?

Não conseguia responder por que nunca acreditou que isso tudo fosse acontecer. Athina sempre tinha sido sua, inquestionavelmente sua, sempre agiu assim, como se não dependesse do calor dela, como se ele não importasse.

Vivera bem sem ele até ali.

Nada fazia sentido mais.

_Não preciso de você pra nada  
Mas quero você pra tudo_

Ele nunca precisou de ninguém antes, muito menos dela. E ainda assim, mesmo que jamais admitisse, um vazio se abria em seu íntimo ao ver que ela se afastava.

Dante sempre preferiu estar sozinho, já que só assim conseguia ter o controle total das circunstâncias. Mas quando se referia a Athina, nem ele poderia compreender que ânsia era aquela que surgia no peito. Nunca conseguia explicar o que ela era e o que esperava dele. Athina era uma presença que servia apenas para abalar sua ordem perfeita, e quanto mais negasse sua influência, mais era fadado a senti-la.

Não era possível que ele queria isso.

_Um pássaro quando perde as asas ainda vive  
Mas pergunte a ele se o seu sonho não é voar de novo_

Seu pai havia ensinado-lhe desde pequeno que um homem de verdade diferencia suas necessidades de seus desejos. Aprendeu que aqueles levados pelas vontades colhiam castigos por sua impulsividade e seus caprichos desmedidos, mas quem seguia as prioridades calculadas alcançava o sucesso. Este julgamento sempre foi a chave para sua vida de autodomínio, prático e infalível, executado sem esforço, até aquele momento, quando encontrou brutal contestação na forma de Athina.

Se desejava estar com ela - embora não confessasse - era apenas por vontade, egoísta, sem provas, sem bases, sem um argumento que fosse, absoluta em si mesma. A falta de justificativa o desarmava, sem ter no que fundamentar aquela intenção.

Recorria ao único recurso que possuía e racionalizava aquilo que, sem ele saber, vinha do coração: se abrisse mão daquele delírio, era claro que seguiria vivendo. Nada mudaria, nada faltaria. Sem Athina a seu lado, sem seu calor e perfume, ainda seria ele mesmo, ainda teria a única coisa que realmente precisava. Só temia um dia olhar para trás e descobrir em sua trajetória a mácula de um arrependimento.

Viver sem Athina era possível, entretanto, seria suportável?

A obviedade da resposta o consternava.

_Não preciso de você pra nada  
Mas quero você pra tudo_

Podia confrontar o quanto quisesse o peso das necessidades e dos desejos em sua balança de equilíbrio perfeito, mas quando se tratava de Athina, nenhuma lógica ou evidência seria capaz de mudar a conclusão: ele podia não precisar dela para seguir em frente e concluir seus planos, mas queria estar com ela e viver na certeza de que a tinha para tudo, para sempre.

_Aonde você vai?

_Atrás dela.

Não havia outra direção a seguir.

Aquilo que vem do mais profundo do coração não é necessidade, é muito mais que desejo, é ordem.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Boa-noite!
> 
> Aqui é a autora. S2
> 
> Escrevi minha primeira songfic. Realmente, é a minha songfic, porque tenho certeza que não tem nada a ver com o formato usual do gênero, cheio das filosofias e fluxos de pensamento, por causa dessa minha mania de romance psicológico.
> 
> O cenário é um AU dentro da minha própria história, não faz parte da linha do tempo canônica, mas traz fatos do cânon (e spoilers ;) ).
> 
> Todos os personagens são originais, entretanto, foram projetados para integrarem a fanfic de Gundam Wing AU "Tentando a Sorte".
> 
> Gostaria de agradecer a Jessy pelo apoio, incentivo e ajuda! Obrigada por ser tão boa para mim!
> 
> Espero que gostem! Deixem seus comentários!
> 
> Visitem o tumblr da fic "Tentando a Sorte" e da sua prequel original, "Segundas Chances"! tentandoasorte.tumblr.com para estética, faceclaims e conteúdo exclusivo.
> 
> Beijos e abraços!
> 
> 08.04.2018


End file.
